1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to technology of configuring a next generation wireless communication network using various bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless local area network (WLAN) has been used to configure a wireless network in a near field using an unlicensed band of 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz. However, currently, the WLAN using a television white band (TVWS) that is a TV channel unused based on a region and an unlicensed band that is present for each country in a band of 1 GHz or less, for example, in a band of 800 MHz to 900 MHz. Examples of a standard using each band may include Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11af standard and IEEE 802.11ah standard.
Here, in the case of the IEEE 802.11af standard, a bandwidth is wide and a transmission output is high and thus, the IEEE 802.11af standard may be used as an outdoor WLAN that covers a wide area. However, there is an inconvenience to periodically verify TVWS information through an access to a band information server.
The IEEE 802.11ah standard uses an unlicensed band and thus, may be used at all times. However, since a wide bandwidth is not secured, a transmission power may be low.
Accordingly, there is an integrated network configuration technology that may complementarily use advantages of two standards.